Visions of Love
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: “You say I’m a heartless creature but what does that make you? You, a creature of the damn doesn’t know how to love or show compassion, how is it a kind girl can turn into an evil entity of the night?” Dark SxS.
1. Take My Hand

Visions of Love

Rating: M Genre: Romance/Horror/Angst

Summary: "You say I'm a heartless creature but what does that make you? You, a creature of the damn doesn't know how to love or show compassion, how is it a kind girl can turn into an evil entity of the night?" Dark SxS.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Prologue: Take My Hand

-

**-**

_There's nothing left…_

_I'm lost…_

_I'm all alone…_

_Isn't there anyone out there…._

Those were her thoughts as she stood outside in the harsh cold rain of night, the icy water pounding on her frail body, feeling the cold bitterness run through her veins. The darken sky reflecting her now black heart of her dark domineer the caressed her soul. This was the tragic tale of a young girl named Shizuka Kawaii. A young girl deprived of her innocence with nothing left to hold to her heart. The once cheerful and happy beautiful young girl had turned into nothing more than a fallen angel of misery and despair. The one person that had cared for her deeply was now gone, never to return. Her so called friends had abandon her and the rest of the world had simply continued with their lives never caring about the poor sadden maiden or to help in leave her miserable state. Now here she is, standing in the middle of an alley in the freezing rain, knowing she could probably get raped or even killed at any given point but the only thing was – she really didn't give a damn. She didn't give a damn about what would happen to her. Leaving this world and going to the next was only her only wish right now anyway. For her, death would be the easy way to make all her worries, all her doubts and fears go out the window. The chilling winds fall upon her pale skin that made her look like a ghost as her auburn hair was soaked, dripping freezing water from the ends as subtle tears ran down her cheeks. Her eyes spoke of misery, sadness, and darkness. Her once beautiful hazel eyes that were filled with the innocence of a young girl had disappeared into the night sky.

"I need you Joey" she muttered under her breath, holding herself tightly, trying to hold the last bits of warmth in her body even it was failing.

Tears beamed from her eyes, all she wanted was to believe that there was someone who could save her. Someone that could hold her right now and tell her that everything would be ok and that she had a home to go back to.

She fell to the ground to weak to stand any longer. Her mind was racing; she didn't know what to think any more. The bitter cold was enough to drive her to insanity. She felt numb through her whole body, no longer feeling an ounce of emotion.

"I give up, I can't live like this any more" said Shizuka with a deep sorrow in her voice.

"You don't have to"

She turned her head to see a man with platinum hair and dark brown eyes dressed in all black standing over her. She looked into his eyes and felt a chill run down her spine. Something about this man was different; it was almost as if his body was release an aura that filled the air with a terrifying evil like that of the devil. Who was he?

"If you want my money, I have none; if you want my body, it's already been broken, and I have nothing to give you" she said in q quiet yet harsh tone.

"Such bitter words from such a radiate angel" said the man as she helped her get to her feet. "I just happen to be walking and I see you, an angel that's lost her wings"

"I'll ask you again, what is it you want from me?"

"I'm here to answer your prayer, you want to give up, you don't want to live this life anymore….am I right?" he asked, petting her soft locks.

"So you heard me" said Shizuka.

"Every last word, I can give you another life if that's what you want, a chance to live in another reality"

"I don't understand"

"If you come with me I can show a whole new side of life that few have seen in their lifetime, a life that grants you immortality, if you take my hand, you won't have to suffer any longer" he said, extending his hand to her.

"I don't even know your name nor do you know mine" she said.

"If you must know my identity, my name is Bakura"

"I'm Shizuka"

"A pretty name for such a beautiful girl" said Bakura with an evil grin on his face.

"What did you mean by a life that can give me immortality, there's no such thing"

"The real question is if there was would you be willing to take, even if it meant losing your sanity" he said in a chilling voice.

"I'm already on the bridge between sanity and insanity so that isn't going to frighten me" she said.

"Then take my hand if you don't fear the darkness, if you refuse then I'll simply walk and you can forget what happened here"

She looked in his eyes that were surrounded in mysterious but she wanted to trust him, if what he said was true then she would be free but at what cost would she have to give to gain the new found freedom?

She slowly raised her hand and took his own. Even if there was a cost, it would be worth it to escape this harsh reality. She was even willing to submit to the darkness.

He gave her a evil smile and leaned over to whisper in her ear,

"Good choice"

He leaned down a little farther and bit into her skin, glistening his razor sharp fangs. Shizuka felt her freeze, she opened her mouth to scream but no sound would come out. Her mind went blank as she was overcome by the pain until she eventually fainted. Bakura held her in his arms, looking down upon her angelic face as the rain continue to fall and disappeared into the dark. It was that night that Shizuka Kawaii became a vampire…


	2. Closed Doors

Visions of Love

Rating: M Genre: Romance/Horror/Angst

Summary: "You say I'm a heartless creature but what does that make you? You, a creature of the damn doesn't know how to love or show compassion, how is it a kind girl can turn into an evil entity of the night?" Dark SxS.

Warnings: Sexual content, OOC-ness from Shizuka but that will change throughout the story, and violence

Chapter One: Closed Doors

Shizuka's POV

-

"**_Come find me Shizuka…"_**

**_I'm waiting for you to come and find me…"_**

**_There it was again, that voice that I've heard for few weeks now. I couldn't see anything, it was completely dark and there was I, standing alone. You would think it would be something I'm used to now. I start to run, to where I do not know, but I want to see the man who keeps calling out to me. After a few minutes, I became exhausted and stopped to rest, breathing heavily, looking toward the ground._**

"**_Who are you?" I muttered under my breath._**

"**_I'm right here."_**

_**I quickly look up to see a tall dark figure standing in front of me, but couldn't see his face it was…**_

"**_Soon everything will be reveal and the truth will come to you"_**

"**_What truth? What do you mean?"_**

"**_You'll soon learn when the time comes and you are ready."_**

"**_Ready? I want the truth now! Who are you?"_**

"**_That will be answered sooner than you think."_**

**_As I looked on at the dark figure, a pair of piercing blue eyes appeared, never have I seen such a pair of striking eyes in my lifetime, that had pierced my soul as they did. I looked into his royal blue orbs that looked like that can go on into infinity. Who was this man?_**

**_He walks up to me and takes my hand and placed something in the palm of my hand. I looked down to see a silver chain with the pendant of a dragon._**

"_**The day you learn the truth is both very far and very near, soon you'll be free from solitude."**_

_**-**_

_It was one year ago that I took fate's hand and enter the realm of darkness where only the creatures of the damn reside…what I am. I am no longer a regular human, but a vampire that can see the world for what it truly is and the many places that I've only seen in stories almost like entering a horror movie, but that is my reality now. Living in the shadows is something you would think I have become accustomed to but, I can't see how anyone can get used to living in. The few friends I've made have helped a great deal._

_I suffered from another vision last night again. These visions have been plaguing me for quite some time now. This is the first time I've gotten a glimpse of the man in my visions. I can't get those eyes out of my mind…they were amazing, yet filled with grief and sorrow, but why did he give me the necklace? What does all this mean? I have to find out who this is._

_Ever since that day in the rain, my life has changed completely. If you haven't guessed, I'm not an ordinary human being, but a vampire of the night. With this transformation, I am an immortal being but with price, I can no longer feel love, happiness or compassion towards anything. I'm bitter towards the world and everything in it and the hate that consumes me blackens my heart that was once so pure and warm. I kill recklessly with no remorse or sadness for anyone; I'm only concerned with my lust for blood. The sweet liquid that courses through veins, feeling the sweet pleasure while sucking my victim with the warm sensation running through my body. This is my life now and I've never looked back since besides to the rest of the world, I'm just a missing girl that was never found…_

I arose from my large bed in my bedroom, as the sun beamed through the window. Patches of light filled the room. The life of a vampire is nothing like you've seen in movies or read in books. The light from sun does not kill or even harm us but simply weakens slightly yet there are some who still resent it for being so pure, without the feeling of evil in the night sky. I don't feel that way because the sun is the only light I have in this darkened world. I walked over to my window as the light went in my eyes, but I still continued to look at the sky as the cherry blossoms bloomed and the birds were happily chirping through the window only wearing a black cami top and panties with my auburn hair down against my pale skin. I only wish my world was as happy as it seemed to be outside, but this is the world, the darkness the binds and gives comfort rather than being an outcast in the world. No one knows what it's like living behind closed doors.

"Do you wish you were living out there?" said a voice behind me but I didn't flinch for I already knew the identity of my visitor.

"No, it is because of you, Bakura that I live in the shadows ,but I also was the one to take your hand that day so it's equally my fault, but I much rather this place than out there."

Bakura, with his back to the door walked to me near the window and placed his hands on my shoulders that sent a shiver up my spine and whispered, "The darkness is where you belong."

_The darkness is where I belong…if that's true why do I feel differently?_

"You seemed troubled, let me make you forget your troubles," he said and began kissing my neck softly. I moaned in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around my waist, my head going back, closing my eyes as he continued his assault. His hands wandered my body and stopped at my hips as he continued leaving a trail of kisses on my skin. He stopped and I turned and we engaged in a passionate kiss, feeling the heat run through me as his hand went under my shirt feeling the contact on my skin. Our clothes began to fall off and fell on the bed, beneath the covers, as I lost myself in the sweet passion and our bodies becoming one. Sex had meant nothing to me, I did not feel any love for Bakura but I used it as a relief, my body had already been damaged and abused before so why should this mean anything to me? For me, it's not called making love, it's called removing the pain or any troubles in my heart, even though it always come back.

Two hours later, we were still in bed, entangled between the sheets in each other's arms, resting from the passionate interlude that happened only moments ago. My head was on his chest, as my mind wander into the depths of my soul. Even though we're in such an intimate position and I give my body to him, my soul and my mind aren't there. There is no feeling of love in it, but isn't that what it's about – showing your love someone by giving yourself to them. I can't even remember what love feels like anymore, I don't remember what it is like to feel joy or happiness from being with the person you love. I'll probably never have the chance to.

Bakura stirred and awoke from his sleep and began petting my hair like he always does. He's the reason why I'm in this world, but this is where I belong – in the embrace of darkness.

"I have to go," he said in monotone.

"What time will you be back?"

"Probably around 8, no later than 10," he said and got out of bed and got dressed in his usually black attire. I sat on the edge on the bed with the covers wrapped around my body. He walked to me and planted a passionate kiss upon my lips, but I merely give him every time he does. When he would ask why, I'd simply say because I don't feeling anything. I never do. With not another word, he left, leaving me alone once again.

-

I decided to stay in and walk around the mansion. I've been living here for a while, so it's nothing new. Bakura owns a huge company, widely known throughout Japan, so we're very wealthy. All the vampires in the clan live here. They're nice once you get to know them. They're the only real family I have.

I walked out to the garden, adored with an arrangement of exotic flowers that bloomed beautifully. I walked to the rose patch and picked a crimson colored rose. I always come out here when I need to think and need to clear my mind. It's the only tranquil place here.

"Shizuka."

I turned around to find Anzu right behind me. Anzu is one of my best friends besides Isis and Yuki especially being they're the only women throughout the whole mansion.

"Hey Anzu."

I stood on my feet as we smiled and walked through the garden. If you think my tale of becoming a vampire is tragic, Anzu's is just unbearable. She was only ten years old when she was bitten, which was by the former vampire lord of the mansion. When he died, she was only fourteen and didn't know of any other vampires besides herself until she met Bakura who let her live here once he became the new lord of the mansion. No on really knows how the former vampire lord, Ahmad, died since he was nearly impossible to kill a vampire, unless it was by purification of a priest or priestess or by another vampire. For a vampire to simply die on its own is simply unheard of, almost like a baby being born without a fingerprint. There were no traces that would lead to murder so it still remains a mystery. Anzu's parents don't even know if she's living or not, she doesn't even remember what they look like.

"What's wrong Shizuka?" asked Anzu.

"Oh nothing really…"

"I can tell it in your eyes that something is bothering you, tell me what's on your mind."

"…I keep having visions of a man, I can't see what he looks like and I'm always by myself, last night I saw his eyes and they were unlike anything I've ever seen before and he gave me a necklace with the pendant of a dragon…I still don't know what it means."

"It must have an important message that is trying to be told to you, vampires often have them to foresee events that could be life changing and devastating to the person, I hope it's nothing bad," she said worriedly.

"The only thing I can remember specifically is, _the day you learn the truth is both very far and very near, soon you'll be free from solitude,_ I think it means that something drastic is going to happen and something will be revealed."

"We can only hope it doesn't come to that…"

"I hope you're right Anzu…I hope you're right."

I looked up at the blue sky and see a crowd of ravens, soaring overhead which signals that trouble and turmoil lie ahead…

* * *

**Preview:** We look take a look at our CEO and see how Seto and Shizuka cross paths but will Shizuka's vampire nature come out or will she have a slight change of heart. (I know poor preview but trust me it's going to be good)

* * *

**Ok another chappie! I'm really sorry for the slow updates on "CrazyBeautiful" bur hopefully I can update wither tonight or tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW!**  



	3. The Path that Leads to the Darkness

Visions of Love

Rating: M Genre: Romance/Horror/Angst

Summary: "You say I'm a heartless creature but what does that make you? You, a creature of the damn doesn't know how to love or show compassion, how is it a kind girl can turn into an evil entity of the night?" Dark SxS.

Author's Note: Just to clear any confusion, Seto is a regular person, you'll see that in this chapter obviously. Thanks to Setalina Muro for beta reading.

Chapter Two: The Path That Leads to the Darkness

-

-

Seto's POV

_Random thoughts enclose my mind as the small fragments of my heart shatter. I read in a book once that in order for a human to survive, it must feel some sort of happiness and companionship but what I want to know is what if a human doesn't have those two things, does that person die or just wither away? If that's so then why do I still remain? Why do people fight so hard to achieve these things? I know I don't need time. Love is simply an illusion that covers the heart to make one believe that everything is fine when it's not…because once the illusion disappears, your pain becomes even greater. As for happiness – there's no such thing, there is no "true happiness" because there's always going to be something that makes you unhappy. Why search for something that doesn't exist?_

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba?" said my secretary who peaked through the door.

"What?"

"Mr. Takamoto is on line one for you about his grand opening for his latest gaming technology, he wishes for your presence."

"Fine, you can go now."

She left and I picked up the phone and put it to my ear.

"Kaiba."

"Hello Mr. Kaiba, I thought I would call you personally about the opening of our latest products. It will be a chance for us to negotiate a deal perhaps," he said smugly.

"What makes you think I'm interested in this deal of yours?"

"You're a very smart man Mr. Kaiba and I'm sure like myself you're into the business of making money."

"And I'm also interested in not dealing with greedy bastards so this conversation is over"

I hang the phone up before he can say anymore of his bullshit because I just couldn't take it anymore. Sometimes I think that's the only thing people find me useful for – making money. I have this company and I want it to remain the best there is. As far as I'm concerned, this office is basically my home since my whole day is here. People always say I'm cold-hearted because I don't care for anything, but why should I? The only person I truly care for is my brother Mokuba. Why should everyone matter when all they want to do is to see me fall? I care for no one because…no one cares for me, to be honest. I've haven't had many friends because I can't get close to anyone. I don't need anyone by my side just for them to tear me apart.

The phone rang once again, interrupting me from my typing. I picked it up and placed it to my ear.

"Kaiba."

"Hey, Seto."

"Oh, hey Mokuba. What is it?"

"I was just wondering…if you were still going to pick me up from school so we can get some ice cream"

_My eyes fell to the ground. I completely forgot about that, I was to pick up Mokuba today. _

"Mokuba, I can't. I have a lot of work to do still and I don't have the time so I'll just send a driver to pick you up"

"Oh…ok…I'll, um, see you when get home then."

I could hear the deep sadness in his voice. I had disappointed him once again. The one person I actually care about, I keep hurting over and over. _I'm so sorry Mokuba. I really am._

"Okay."

"Bye Seto."

"Bye."

I heard him hang up as the line went dead. I felt that feeling again, it felt as though my heart was being ripped apart and a staggering feeling of guilt plagued my mind. The last thing I want is to hurt my little brother, yet it keeps happening. I don't want him to leave because then…I will truly be alone even though I feel like I already am.

-

Five hours have passed and the sky had blackened. I finally decided to call it a night after another hard day. I walked out my office and onto the streets. I don't feel like riding home just yet. I like to feel the cold air against my skin and the deep silence of the night. It's the only time I ever feel relaxed. I come out the building and onto the deserted streets. I walked down the dark sidewalk with only the gloomy light from the lampposts as a guide. That's when I heard it. I heard soft moans that filled with hurt and pain.

I came up to an alley and those sounds grew louder and more painful. I kept myself hidden and peaked from the corner. There I saw man with platinum hair and dark eyes with sinister glow, wiping the blood from his lip and the young woman lay dead on the cold concrete. My eyes widened in horror as breathed heavily. It was then I saw another young woman with long auburn hair approach him in a black shirt and skirt with chains hanging from the side.

"Are you done?" he asked the young as she walked over to him.

"Yes, that should be enough for tonight, are we ready to go?" she asked.

"So in a rush, my dear? There's still time to play," he said as he drew her closer to him and nuzzled up against her fiery locks.

"No, not now Bakura"

"I love it when you fight back," he said as she continued to protest against his acts. My hands clenched into a fist. As I was about to help her and jump in, I notice a sudden change in her movements. I felt something I hadn't felt in years – I felt fear. Who was he? What was he planning?

The mysterious man slowly turned around to face me as did the young girl. That's when my head started spinning, my mind started to race. I felt as though I was going delusional as my vision started to blur. I backed away where I was in full view of them both. He grew closer to me, never breaking his gaze. I noticed the young woman look into my eyes as if she had seen them before as if she was intrigued by them. My body had grown weak. It was like I was going insane. The last thing I saw was the auburn-haired girl run to me before I blacked out.

* * *

**  
Preview: **Ok so you're probably wondering what happened to Kaiba right? And what did Bakura do to him? Shizuka takes Seto under her care but why did she save him in the first place? Well you'll find out in the next chapter! **Please Review.**


	4. Lair of the Devil

Visions of Love

Rating: M Genre: Romance/Horror/Angst

Summary: "You say I'm a heartless creature but what does that make you? You, a creature of the damn doesn't know how to love or show compassion, how is it a kind girl can turn into an evil entity of the night?" Dark SxS.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late updates. School's a bitch. Anyway enjoy the chapter!

P.S – The quote in the beginning is by yours truly so don't take it!

Chapter Three: Lair of the Devil

-

_**One seeks the light**_

_**Must go through the shadows**_

_**The search for never ending happiness**_

**_Is only a dream_**

**_For those who can no longer breathe _**

_-_

_'Where am I?'_

Seto slowly opened his eyes as the sun beamed through the windows of the elegant room. He looked around, absorbing his surroundings, realizing he was now lying in a bed in the house of another. He gazed around the room that looked like it belonged in the late 1700s. It had a very classical and elegant theme fit for royalty. The memories of last night's activities began to flood his mind. The eyes of that mysterious man appeared in front of him that made him wince in pain. He rubbed his temple as he sat up in the bed. All his clothes were still on and all his belongs were still on him. Seto then remember the young auburn-haired girl, the last thing he remembered was seeing her run to him. Did she bring him here? Just as his mind began to wander, a young woman entered the room.

"Serenity I was wonder where-"

She stopped abruptly and glared at him which didn't faze Seto as he gave her an evil glare as well. She was a young brunette with blue eyes like his own. She was pretty but nothing like the young auburn-haired girl that continued to haunt him. There was a dead silence between them until she revealed her fangs that glistened. He gasped remembering that he had seen the same sight last night as well.

"What are you doing in this house?" she asked angrily that sounded more like a growl.

He didn't answer but instead gave her the coldest stare she had ever witnessed that even made she shuddered but continued to show no fear despite it coursing through her veins. She experienced the emotion before, even toyed with it, he was no exception.

Just as she was about to approach him, another young girl entered the room which happened to be the same girl from last night. Seto turned his attention to her as he couldn't break his gaze on the beautiful woman.

"Anzu, what are you doing!" she said trying to calm her friend down in the process.

"What is this thing doing in _your _bed? Who is he!" said the brunette angrily.

"He's just…a guest, that's all, he's not here to hurt anyone, you know I can handle myself" she said.

The young brunette looked at Seto who hadn't said a word since her arrival. Even though she didn't trust him, she did trust her friend and began to calm down.

"Alright Ren just be careful, you know they can't be trusted" she said before she left the room, leaving the two alone.

She walked over to Seto and sat beside him on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry about my friend, she doesn't trust humans" she said plainly.

"You're the girl from last night, aren't you?" asked Seto.

"I see you remember me, you've been knocked out for three days, and I just decided to let you stay in my bed" she explained.

"This is your house?"

"No, remember the man from last night, well it's his house, we all live in this mansion together"

"That man? What…what did he do to me?"

"His name is Bakura, I saved you before he could do any farther damage to you otherwise your condition would have been much worse, he cast a genkaku **(1)** spell on you" she said.

"What is that?"

"A genkaku is where the user casts an illusion over a person's eyes, it makes the person feel as though they're going insane, as if they're being ripped apart; in other words, it makes a person grow delusional and most of the time, a person cannot survive through the immense pain and simply die, I was able to stop him before it got to that point and was able to nurse you back to health" she said.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Shizuka, what yours?"

"My name is Seto Kaiba, just call me Kaiba" he said in a cold tone.

"Why is it I can't call you by your first name?" she asked.

"Because I never let anyone call me by my first name' he said sternly.

"I see"

There was an awaked silence between them but there were more questions he wanted to ask her.

"You said before your friend didn't trust humans, if that's so, what does that make you?" asked Seto bluntly.

"I'm a…vampire" she mumbled under a breath.

"Is that suppose to be a joke?"

"I'm afraid not" said Shizuka as she revealed her fangs to him. "I'm a vampire whether you believe it or not and so is everyone in this house so I suggest you be careful, they'll be looking to feast on you"

"Vampires don't exist and besides…if you are a vampire why is it that sunlight doesn't faze of harm you?"

"That's only a myth; you'll learn what is fact and what is fiction as you stay here"

"Why did you save me? To be your slave of just to kill me? "asked Seto.

"Neither, I have my reasons" she said as she continued to stare into his eyes. Those eyes that she had seen in her visions on countless nights. It was then she noticed the chain around his neck with the pendant of a blue dragon, the same from her vision.

"I don't plan on staying here and be some damn toy or to keep you company" said Seto as his anger began to raise.

"I can make sure you stay safe as long as you stick with me but if you take one step out this house, you'll simply die, everyone in here is waiting to suck you dry"

"And what about you?"

"…I have other uses for you" she said as she got up and began to leave. "I'll show you around when you're ready, feel free to just relax; you'll be staying here for a while"

"I'm not staying here!" he shouted. She stopped at the down and glanced over her shoulder.

"You leave, you die so I'll let you determine your fate, as long as you stay in this house, I'll make sure no one hurts, I promise" she said and left as he continued to look toward the door. He sighed, wondering what he got himself into.

_There's something wrong with that girl. She seems so peaceful and innocent yet coldness and despair radiate out her demeanor. I can't stay in this house. I have to get back to Kaiba Corp and to Mokuba; they probably think I'm dead. There is no such thing as vampires yet one was standing right in front of me. Why does this girl interest me so much? She's so beautiful yet sad. I'm trapped in the lair of the devil and I don't know how to get out._

_

* * *

_

**Preview: **Ok! Seto awake but what was Anzu's problem? Why doesn't she trust humans? Serenity gives Seto a tour of the mansion and proves to him once and for all that she is a real vampire but is he ready for the consequences of his request? Until the next chapter.

**(1)- ** genkaku mean "hallucination" in japanese and what it is in this story is a vampire's special ability to taper with somebody's mind. In Seto's case, Shizuka was able to stop Bakura before any real damage could be done but it basically makes someone go delusional or completely insane. The worst effects are coma or death. You'll see it's full effects later on.


	5. Be Careful What You Wish For

Visions of Love

Rating: M Genre: Romance/Horror/Angst

Summary: "You say I'm a heartless creature but what does that make you? You, a creature of the damn doesn't know how to love or show compassion, how is it a kind girl can turn into an evil entity of the night?" Dark SxS.

Author's Note: Ok I'm off my break and I'm sorry about keep you guys waiting. Here's your long awaited chapter.

Chapter 4: Be Careful What You Wish For

-

_**Don't wish**_

_**For what you fear**_

_**If you wish for death**_

_**Then it will**_

_**Will take everything**_

_**You once held dear**_

_**-**_

Normal POV

"We must find Mr. Kaiba at all costs, this company won't survive without him!" cried Roland, standing in the middle of the huge mansion. Nearly the whole police department in Domino unit was there, sorting through maps, looking at documents, finding any means necessary to track down the missing CEO.

"Sir" said one of the detectives walking over to Roland. "We can't find any evidence to Mr. Kaiba's disappearance, it's like he simply…vanished"

"You have to keep trying! Check e-mails, past post mail, recent phone calls, anything! Just find him!" cried Roland, echoing throughout the mansion. Mokuba was at the top of the staircase, watching the mad scene take place. It looked like he had been crying for hours as marks from tears were still there. He had missed his brother. He wanted him back. He needed his strength right now more than ever.

_'Seto, where are you? I miss you big brother. I need you'_

* * *

_'I wonder what Mokuba's doing while I'm trapped in this hellhole with no way out. What am I going to do?'_ thought Kaiba as he sat up in the bed. 

It had been four days since his arrival even though he was unconscious for three of them. He locked himself in his room, not going out once for anything, not even for food. He had to admit he was very hungry but he would rather starve then walk out there and be someone else's meal. He couldn't believe what was happening, he was living under a roof with blood thirsty vampires, something he thought only existed in books and horror movies, which was what he felt like he was in.

He wanted to go home and be with Mokuba who he had missed dearly. So many things raced through his mind but there was one thing in particularly he couldn't stop thinking of – the young female auburn haired vampire named Shizuka.

_"You leave, you die so I'll let you determine your fate; as long as you stay in this house, I'll make sure no one hurts you, I promise"_

He remembered her words fondly. Why was she keeping him prisoner and why she always giving him that look? She looked into his eyes as if she had seen them in some kind of dream. She always seems so cold and distant yet her eyes – these hazel eyes tell different story.

'_She said her name was Shizuka…such a_ _pretty name'_ he thought.

Just as he because to think more about the mysterious auburn hair vampire, he heard something at the door and it cracked open.

"Shizuka, why is your door-"

This time it was a young man in the doorway. He looked about the some age as Seto; he had tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes which looked rather amazing and dressed in all black with chains at the side of his leather pants. The only difference with this vampire – he actually looked a little more…friendly.

"I'm sorry I thought Shizuka would be in here – you must be that human everyone's been talking about, you're quite the talk of the mansion, you know," he said drawing closer to Seto who hadn't said anything since his arrival. The tri-colored haired man walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed next to the CEO.

"My name's Yami," he said.

After a few brief moments of silence, Seto finally decided to speak.

"Seto Kaiba."

"Oh so you're the missing CEO all over the news lately," said Yami.

"Great, now I'm all over the news, how did you get in anyway, I'm pretty sure I locked the door," said Kaiba.

"Yeah you're just looking at the world's best lock pick," said Yami with a grin on his lips.

"I just want to get out of here," said Kaiba in a low tone.

"Well Shizuka is content with you staying here but you should actually thank her."

"Why? She's keeping me fucking prisoner so why should thank her!" said Seto, raising her voice.

"She's also the only thing keeping your alive, she saved from Bakura who could have easily killed you and from every vampire in this house that wants to suck you dry," he said sternly.

"…Are you…a vampire too?"

"Yes, but I'm a pure-blood vampire I wasn't bitten or turned by anyone here, me and Bakura are the only pure bloods here."

"That must've been shit, growing like to be what you are."

"Yeah…it was real shit, growing not knowing your identity, being different, fearing your kind, if it wasn't for my grandfather I probably wouldn't be who am I" said Yami, taking out a cigarette, taking a smoke. "Want one?" he offered, Seto took his offer as Yami lit his. Yami stared at him for a few seconds. "Aren't you a little young to be smoking?"

"I'm fucking 18 years old, I can do what the hell I please and how old are you?" he said smugly.

"300 years old"

"…Oh…well…it's still the same shit" said Seto, taking another smoke.

"You know I have something that you might be interested in," said Yami, reaching for something in his pocket. He pulled out a small notebook and handed it over to the young CEO.

"What's this for?" asked Seto.

"It's a journal; you may find it very useful during your stay here."

"I don't plan on staying here like some kind of fucking vacation," said Seto.

"Well you better get used to it because she wants something out of you and she's not going to stop until she gets it, it's just a vampire's nature," said Yami as he got up and walked over to the door. "It was very nice talking to you, Mr. Kaiba."

He walked out the room and Seto was alone again. He took the small book in his hands and placed it on the small white dresser next to him. He held his long legs close to his muscular chest. He didn't know what to do anymore. All he wanted was to return his normal life with brother and run his company. He wanted to return to reality.

"Enjoying our stay, are we?"

Seto quickly shot his head to see the creature that confined him to this prison, the same creature he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Did I startle you? I'm very sorry –"

"You didn't startle me," he said angrily.

She waltzed over to him and sat on the bed beside him. She couldn't deny that he was rather handsome – gorgeous would suit him better, but she quickly shook those thoughts out of her head.

"Why are you keeping me here? What do you want from me?" asked Kaiba in an icy tone. She looked down to the floor and spoke.

"I'm afraid you don't need to know that right now, I'll release you-"

"Right now!"

"I'll release when I'm god damn ready to!" she yelled, echoing through the room. There was an awkward silence between them. She sighed and turned to him.

"I'm sorry Seto."

"It's Kaiba to you."

"I'll call you whatever I like."

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over."

"Be careful what you wish for," she said, growing frustrated.

"I don't fear death."

"That's because you've never seen it in its truest form, you don't know the true horrors this world hides under its surface," said Shizuka, slightly showing her fangs but he gave her a deadly glare. He truly didn't fear death. "I see you haven't left this room, I would like it back you know."

"It's the least you can give me, after all I am your '_guest_'," said Kaiba with an evil grin.

"Why don't give you a tour of the house, that way we can both got some from air."

"….How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't," she said with a smirk.

"….Sounds likes a plan."

* * *

"This is the garden, I like to come out here to relax, it's very peaceful," she said as she walked beside him, showing him every corridor of the huge mansion. 

"That's what bothers me."

"What do you mean?" she asked him curiously.

"This place is filled with blood thirsty vampires, creations of the devil yet this place seems…like it hasn't touch by any of the evil here, as far as I'm concerned; this place is the closest thing to hell yet this garden…it doesn't resemble any kind of darkness, how can a place like this exist in the shadows?" he asked. To be honest, she didn't know the answer to that question; Shizuka only stared into his eyes, those blue eyes that she felt like she was drowning in.

Her eyes traveled down and she once noticed the dragon pendant around his neck.

"Where…where did your necklace from?"

"What this?" he said, taking the beautiful piece of jewelry in his hands. "I got it when I took over Kaiba Corp…I guess you can say it has some sentimental value to it."

"I see," said Shizuka as they continued to walk going back into the mansion and reached a death corridor with a huge portrait of an elderly man.

"This is Lord Ahmad, the original owner of the estate, I didn't know him personally but I've heard many stories about him from Anzu."

"You mean the one who flipped out when she saw me?"

"Yes, she doesn't like humans - unless it's to feed on them of course."

"No shit I really would have never guessed it," he said as she cast an evil glare at him.

"Her mother abandoned her and her father would rape her everyday, after his death she lived with a foster family that didn't treat her much better; they would do everything imaginable to her, leaving her scars for life; when she finally ran away from them, she met Lord Ahmad and he bite her but didn't kill her because he felt something inside; he took her under his care and was the only one who gave her the love and safety she wanted, that's why she doesn't trust humans, they did nothing for her."

"Humans do nothing for no one, it's nothing but tell me…do you feel the same way?" he asked.

"I…I…That's none of your business."

"But I thought we were sharing," he said sarcastically.

"I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you," said Shizuka with venom in her voice.

He turned to her and met her and met her face to face and got an evil idea. An idea he would later regret…dearly.

"Prove to me that you're a real vampire."

"What?"

"You heard me, how am I supposed to believe you? I mean you walk in broad daylight after all." he said.

"I told you that's was a myth." she said through her teeth.

"And I don't buy into your bull shit, now prove me wrong," he said, playing his mind games on her.

"And how will I do that?"

"He smirked and exposed more of neck, pulling the collar of his white trench coat down as her eyes widen. "Bite me."

"You don't know what you're saying," said Shizuka, pleading for him to stop as she started to quiver.

"What….aren't you thirsty?"

She truly did hate him at this moment but then…she came to a realization. She waltzed over to him and simply grinned.

_If he wanted to play with death then he would get his wish…_

Suddenly she kissed roughly which took him by surprise.

"What…are…you…doing?" he asked trying to breakaway.

"Giving what you wanted."

She continued her assault, holding him close to her, feeling his warmth as she began to move down to his exposed neck. All he could do was moan in pleasure. Even though it was rough, he was enjoying it to a certain degree. Just as she ravished his creamy skin with kisses, she exposed her fangs and bite down into his skin as blood began to seep out. He gasped for air and desperately tried to break free but his strength was quickly withering away, helpless to her attack. Shizuka's eyes fogged up with desire and need as she felt his sweet blood course through her veins, she felt a sensation like never before. She wanted more and couldn't stop herself. Seto felt his mind begin to race as if he was being ripped in two, that's when he saw it. He saw death look straight at him with an evil gleam in its eyes. He couldn't take the pain any longer and blacked out, falling into her arms as tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

* * *

**Preview: **In the next chapter we learn the reason for Seto's request and wait why is Shizuka crying? Maybe people aren't always what they seem either. Bakura comes face to face with Seto for the first time after his accident and finds out something interested between him and Shizuka. Until the next chapter. **Please Review.**


	6. Reliving the Nightmare

Visions of Love

Rating: M Genre: Romance/Horror/Angst

Summary: "You say I'm a heartless creature but what does that make you? You, a creature of the damn doesn't know how to love or show compassion, how is it a kind girl can turn into an evil entity of the night?" Dark SxS.

Chapter 5: Reliving the Nightmare

-

"_**Shizuka…Shizuka…"**_

"_**Where are you! Why won't you reveal yourself to me!" yelled Shizuka, wondering around in the dark void.**_

"_**How do you expect to see in the dark if you can't see yourself in the light?" said the voice.**_

"_**Why is it you always speak in riddles? You're that boy aren't you? The one I captured named Seto"**_

"_**You'll find out in due time my dear Shizuka"**_

"_**What do you want from me? Just leave me alone already"**_

"_**If you want answers about the future, you first have to solve the problems of your past Shizuka"**_

"_**My past…my past"**_

_**-**_

"My past…"

Shizuka's eyes fluttered opened, revealing her once sparkling hazel orbs that were so dark. The sun beamed in the guest room where she was staying in for the time being. She sat up in her king bed looked around in a daze. She brought her soft, pale hands to her cheek. She felt a damp wetness from her tears and then she remembered the events of last night. She bite him…she could've killed him easily but why didn't she? Why was Seto having this effect on her, all she needed him for was to intercept these visions of her, sensing that he was somehow connected to them. Still why was she crying for him?

She heard a knock and yelled to them to come in.

"Hey Shizuka, we wanted to see how were doing?" said Anzu and a small, tanned girl that followed her inside the room.

"Anzu, Mana, how are you?" Shizuka said, welcoming her two closest friends as the sit beside her on the bed.

"Shizuka, what's wrong, it looks like you've been crying" said Mana, concerned for her.

"The human didn't try anything did he?" seethed Anzu, her eyes gleaming at the mere thought of the boy in her room.

"No, he didn't do anything to me…it's what I did to him" she said solemnly.

"What happened?" asked both girls at the same time.

"I…I bite him"

"That's it, I mean is he dead or something? There's no need to get all upset about it if he's fine" said Mana.

"…He asked for it"

"Well that's his fault, he learned his lesson, it's going to be fine Shizuka" said Anzu.

"It just…it just…reminded me of that night, that's all" said Shizuka with fresh tears in eyes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mana with a concerned look.

"…The night I…killed my brother"

* * *

_'…I'm alive…'_

Seto's eyes were half opened. A quiet groan escaped his lips as his body was in immense pain. He tried to gather his thoughts and suddenly remembered the horrific events that occurred just yesterday. His eyes shot open as he quickly sat up in his bed, panting heavily. He moved the collar of his shirt over to reveal a red scar on his neck that ached in pain.

"She…she bite me" he whispered.

Then again, that is what he asked for. He pushed her buttons and this is what he got. All he could think about was what was going to happen to him? Would he become like her or would he simply die?

"Thinking are we?"

Seto's eyes darted to the door to see the pure blood vampire, Yami leaning on the door with a smirk on his lips. His crimson eyes giving a surprisingly warm look toward him, _'But what do they still look so sad?'_ thought Seto.

"Does anybody knock on a door here?" the CEO asked in a slightly aggravated tone.

"No but I wanted to see for myself, if the human I talked to yesterday was the same one that was bitten" he replied.

"Well here I am, still trapped in this damn room"

"You should be grateful, many who get bitten don't live tell about" he said as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So what, don't I become one of you?" asked Kaiba.

"No, you have to be on the bridge of death from a bite and then drink the blood of the same vampire that has marked you but Shizuka wouldn't do that"

"Yes she certainly doesn't seem like a bloodthirsty creature, who would ever think that?"

"Just you hide behind that dumb cold persona of yours, she does the same…it's amazing really how alike you two are" said the vampire bringing a cigarette to mouth as he lit it.

"There's no way in hell I'm like her" said the CEO taking one cigarettes from Yami's pack, not even asking, lighting it himself. Yami glared at the brunette but then silently chuckled.

"And why is that so unlikely? Because of what she is? Because deep down you know that both of you are just fucked up when it comes to your past don't worry I've done my research on you, your little brother sounds very nice" he said, taking a puff from a cigarette.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! What do you people want with me! My money, my company, my life, what the fuck is it!" shouted Kaiba.

"One, who the fuck here needs your money, it's a fucking 20 bedroom mansion we're living in, Two, no one gives a damn about your company, and three, if she wanted your life, she would've let Bakura and everyone else in the place suck you dry and throw you in a garbage can" Yami said calmly as he continued enjoying his cigarette.

"…Then what is it? Just tell me that, why am I prisoner here?" said Seto in a softer tone, his voice too sour to yell.

Yami sighed. "It's just you…I don't know why exactly is she keeping here but when the time is right she will tell you, she is a good person Kaiba but I do need to know this but I do sense you're keeping something from me"

"…Like what?"

"I doubt she would bite you for the hell of it since she's going through all this trouble just to keep you safe so what are you keeping from me?" he asked.

"…I asked her"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see it what it really looks like…" Seto said softly.

"What?"

"…Death"

* * *

It was night. The cold winds traveled through the dark, eerie hallways of the mansion. The moonlight beamed through the long windows as the breeze rustled the red silk curtains. The door to a certain room slowly opened with a creaking sound. It was Kaiba as he peeked out his doorway. The halls were empty, he this as his chance to escape. As he saw his window of opportunity open, he left his, rather Serenity's room, slowly closing the door as he paced down the hallway. To tell you the truth, he didn't have a clue where he was going but anything was better than staying her even though apart of him wanted to say goodbye to Shizuka but quickly shake it off. He had to get back to Mokuba, his company, and just his life.

His heart was pumping as he ran down the hallway that seemed to never end. His mind was racing with thoughts but one in particular – her. She never once left his mind once. As he ran farther, he noticed a dark figure standing in his way as he began to slow down until he came to a complete stop. He was breathing heavily, his chest moving up and down, the sweat running down from his forehead. His eyes became stricken with fear when he saw the identity of the mysterious figure, the same person that Shizuka had saved him from once before, Bakura.

"Tell me, where are you running to at this time of night?" he said moving closer to the CEO.

"What do you want?"

"…Why does Shizuka want with you?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be asking her that?" said Kaiba slowly moving back.

"Well this is more fun, besides I don't like your presence here; humans aren't exactly on my guest list unless they're for dinner"

"Stay the fuck away from me"

"And what would you do if I don't"

Seto looked on in the one emotion he hated the most – fear. Suddenly that feeling came back, the same one from when he first laid eyes on the vampire. He held his head as he became overwhelmed by painful dizziness; he thought he was going to rip in two. The pain was unbearable. He looked Bakura and noticed his eyes were glowing as he slowly approached him s his fangs were in full view. Seto fell to the floor as Bakura got closer. He felt his heart beating rapidly as his min was rotting. He literally felt like he was dying inside.

Bakura watched on at the tortured soul. He pulled out a small dagger as he bent down to face the fallen CEO as he leaned in to his ear.

"I don't your blood stained on my teeth so I'll just have to get it stained on my hands" said Bakura, his eyes lit up with a sickening delight but then his fun came to a halt. He rose to his feet and saw another person standing just a few steps away.

"What are you doing here?" said Bakura with venom in his voice, the glow in his eyes ceased as Seto, released from the spell fell on the ground, lying unconscious.

"Not happy to see me"

"Yami, don't interfere with this"

"Tell me then, why do want to get rid of this boy so much? Is it because you fear he may steal Serenity's heart"

"Maybe…he'll just interfere with her heart and nothing will stop my control over her"

"You mean that this boy may have something over the great pure-blood Bakura" said Yami with a smirk.

"Of course not but I just don't want what is mean to be tampered with…I let him go for now but don't expect me to do the same next time we meet" said Bakura as he walked away into the darkness of the hall.

Yami looked on, pondering in his mind at what was happening. _'_

_Bakura…you fear that she will fell in love with him and then she'll realize of why she is truly cursed, don't you?'_

_

* * *

_

**Preview: **Ok I'm so sorry about the extremely long wait but I lost my inspiration to write and I was going through a lot of things but I'm back. Next time, Yami and Bakura have a talk, Shizuka confronts Seto and perhaps some sparks will go out at last. Seto finally puts Yami's journal to use. The more reviews, the more I update. **So please review.**


	7. Sparks of Light in the Abyss

Visions of Love

Rating: M Genre: Romance/Horror/Angst

Summary: "You say I'm a heartless creature but what does that make you? You, a creature of the damn doesn't know how to love or show compassion, how is it a kind girl can turn into an evil entity of the night?" Dark SxS.

* * *

Chapter 6: Sparks of Light in the Abyss

"Damn it!" cried Bakura, punching a hole in the brick, his eyes shined of deep bloodlust and anger in the dark corridor of his room. He could've killed right there but Yami had interfered. Normally he wouldn't have cared if anyone had shown up; he still would've gone through with his plans but Yami and himself were different from the other vampires in this mansion. Their power was much stronger being that they were pure bloods but Bakura knew deep down that Yami was much stronger and his power was a force to be reckon with except for one weakness of course but that was for another time.

"I could've have killed him! Damn you Yami!

"Is that how you talk about a dear friend?"

Bakura whipped around to see the tri-colored vampire; his fangs shimmered in the moonlight with a smirk and crimson eyes that spoke of mischief. He was definitely the last person that he wanted to see right now.

"Now Bakura I don't think that was a proper way to treat our special guest especially considering how important to you prize possession, Shizuka…I wonder how would she take the news" he said approaching the angered creature. Personally, he didn't give a damn.

"Why did you interfere? He's just a human; he doesn't mean anything to you"

"Yet you went through all that trouble just to try and kill him, do you want to tell me something" he questioned.

"Hmph that's my business besides shouldn't you be fucking Anzu right now, you know that filthy stray that old fool picked up" retorted Bakura.

"Really? But if I remember correctly, you picked up a stray as well, she seems like she's really good in bed, after all you're going through all this trouble just to keep her to yourself" said Yami, feeling his own rage growing.

"Where are you getting at!" shouted Bakura.

"I mean what are you hiding? I know for a fact that you don't do anything unless it benefits you somehow so why do you want that human dead"

"That's my concern not yours" he said turning his back. There was silence but Yami simply sighed and began to leave.

"…Sometimes I wonder...is your story about how Lord Ahmad died really true" he said before he walked out.

_'I can't let Yami figure out about Kaiba otherwise…Shizuka will remain me…'  
_

* * *

"I don't understand why Bakura would do this" mumbled Shizuka as she watched the sleeping CEO peacefully under the satin sheets. She couldn't afford for him to get hurt, not until she found out the meaning of these dreams anyway after all that was his only use…at least that's what she convinced herself to believe. Besides she could feel any kind of emotion for him, this human not after what happened to her in the past. Yami had told her that Bakura has tried to drain and kill Kaiba but why? Bakura only killed to feed himself and for his personal benefit so what made him attack Kaiba?

She noticed him stir in his sleep as his eyes fluttered open revealing beautiful ocean blue orbs. _'His eyes are stunning'_

"…Where am I?" he whispered softly, looking up at the ceiling,

"You're back in your room…you were in pretty bad shape" she explained.

"…I tried to leave here, I wanted to get out, and I want to see Mokuba" he chanted.

"Mokuba?"

"My little brother…why can't you just let me out of here? I want to go back to my company and my brother…I can't take this place anymore" Kaiba pleaded

"I'm sorry…I can't do that"

"…He tried to kill me again…" said the CEO, sitting up, never looking at her once. It was not like him to be in a state like this.

"I know, I'm sorry I broke my promise, I'm not sure why Bakura would harm you however I told you what would happen if you try to leave this mansion and next time it'll be worse"

"I never told you…about why I wanted you to bite me?" he said, obviously not listening to her last statement.

"And why is that?" said Shizuka now annoyed.

"You told me before that I didn't know what death was…I've never seen its truest form but when you bite me, I saw it and for the first time I was scared, I was scared I was going to die"

"Then you've seen it before?" she questioned.

"Yes…many" said Kaiba saddened.

"Could you tell more about it?" asked Shizuka now very intrigued with saddened handsome brunette.

"I don't need your pity…I hate pity more than anything…if you just want me let go and tell you everything then you can kill me now" he said, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I hate pity as well but that doesn't mean you have to bottle yourself up"

"Then what about you? Before I blacked out completely, I caught a glimpse of you crying, why? You're a vampire aren't you? I'm sure you've taken the lives of many so why not me?"

"I told you before I needed you to be alive, I wouldn't keep you here if I didn't but don't ever question what or who I am; yes I have taken the lives of many some I'm not proud of but this is what I am,…I've lost all my humanity a long time ago" she explained.

"That's not true"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not like the others I've seen here, in your eyes I don't see darkness or blood…I just see sadness" he said and for the first time since she entered the room looked into her eyes which made her blush. "That's how I know you have some humanity left inside you…the light in your eyes hasn't completely went out"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me! You don't know what it's like to me…to be unloved, uncared for, and unwanted…to be told you're worthless and an annoyance, my life is one tragedy so just stay out of it!" she cried.

"You don't know my life, you don't think I haven't those moment- no those fucking days where I just wanted to end it; if you don't want me to judge your life then don't judge mine!" he said leaning in closer to her.

"But at least you have your humanity…to be apart nor the dead or the living and sentenced to eternal damnation…the devil's curse upon those foolish enough to desire it"

"The devil doesn't have control over your heart, only you have the power to do that" said Seto.

She sighed, closing her eyes and taking a breath before getting up. She threw a cell phone onto the bed and made her way to the door.

"I'll be back in an hour, call your brother…I'm sure he's worried about you" she said before walking out the door. Seto continued to look on in confusion and shock.

_'What's this feeling I have…why do I feel so sad for this girl…why can't she leave my mind?'_

Shizuka stood outside, leaning against the door and place her hand against her heart. It was beating rapidly and felt warmth that she hadn't felt in years.

_'Why does he have this effect on me everytime I'm around him? What is it about him that makes me so drawn to him?'  
_

* * *

"Anzu-chan, are you ok?" asked Mana rampaging the refrigerator while Anzu sat at the isle pondering in deep thought.

"Oh nothing Mana it's just…well…Yami's been that human a lot lately and it just bothers" she said.

"Why? Yami can definitely handle himself I mean he's as strong as Bakura, he can take care of one lousy human" said Mana.

"Yes but…" _'Why is he so interested in him? There's something about him I feel is going to cause trouble' _thought Anzu.

"Is there something wrong?"

Both girls turned around to see Yami at the doorway, smiling looking at his beloved Anzu. "Is there something on your mind Anzu?"

"Oh nothing really" she said blushing.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind lovingly. This made her blush even more.

"I'll just leave you too alone" said Mana, walking out the kitchen, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"You know I can sense when something's wrong, please tell me so I can make it better for you"

"Yami…it's about that human, I see you go and talk to him a lot…I'm just worried that human is just going to bring trouble along with him and I don't want anything to happen to you" she said worriedly.

"I promise Anzu, nothing will happen, I would never let any harm come between us you know that but he's in a very hard place right now, he needs someone to talk to"

"But Yami…" she said turning around before he silenced her with his finger.

"Everything will be fine"

"I love you Yami"

"I love you too Anzu" he said and kissed her on the lips.

'_I'm sorry Anzu but I can't risk you finding out the truth about Seto otherwise it will only put you in danger'  
_

* * *

Seto held the cell phone in his hands with thoughts of doubt echoing in his mind. What could he possibly say to Mokuba? He couldn't say that he's trapped in the mansion filled with vampires…still…he wanted to talk to him. He dialed the number and pressed send and heard a voice over the phone.

"…Hello?"

"Hey kid it's me"

"Seto! Oh my God, you're alive! Big brother I miss you so much, I thought you were dead! Where are you! Are you ok!" said the young boy frantically. He was so happy to hear his younger brother's voice again.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just tell everyone I'm fine and…hopefully I'll be back soon ok…I miss you Mokuba"

"I miss you too Seto, Roland and I have been taking care of everything so don't worry but every cop in Domino is looking for you, what should I tell them?" he asked.

"No, you can't tell anyone you got this call otherwise I'm not sure can I call you again, Mokuba, I don't know how long I'm going to stay here…I need you to be strong ok"

"Alright Seto, I promise…just…try to come home soon ok"

"Ok, go to sleep, you'll need it" said Kaiba, trying his best not to let any tears fall from his eyes.

"Alright bye Seto"

"Bye Mokuba" he said and hanged up the phone. He wanted to go back to him so much. He could hear the sadness in his voice but there was nothing he could possibly do. He noticed the book Yami had given to him. He took into his hands and opened onto a blank page. He took a pen and began to write…

* * *

**Preview: **Ok that's it for that chapter, next time we see Seto and Serenity reminiscence about the dark past and we catch a glimpse of what Bakura wants that Seto has. All in the next chapter. **Please Review.**


	8. Reminiscence of My Dark Past

Visions of Love

Rating: M Genre: Romance/Horror/Angst

Summary: "You say I'm a heartless creature but what does that make you? You, a creature of the damn doesn't know how to love or show compassion, how is it a kind girl can turn into an evil entity of the night?" Dark SxS.

Chapter 7: Reminiscence of My Dark Past  


-

-

-

"_**You can't elude me forever dear Shizuka…why are you so afraid to come and find me? Come see who I really am?"**_

"_**Stop talking in riddles just tell me who you are already! I know you are that human that I keep here so why can't you just reveal yourself and tell me what you want!" Shizuka yelled angrily into the darkness.**_

"_**Because you won't open your eyes" it replied.**_

"_**What…what do you mean?"**_

"_**You refused to open your heart again and realize who you really are"**_

"…**_No…no…NO THAT'S NOT TRUE! You don't know who I am? You don't know my heartache or sorrow so just leave me alone" she cried, falling to the ground._**

"_**You don't even know yourself anymore…why do you continue to keep that boy here Shizuka? You claim you know who am I but you still continue to keep him here"**_

"_**What are you trying to get at? I only am using him to find out what you want from me…because the eyes you showed me that day were just like his and he had the same pendant you gave me!" said Shizuka**_

"**_Then why do you feel a warmness you haven't felt since you were with your brother and friends"_**

"_**How do you know that?" she questioned.**_

"_**Open your heart again Shizuka…that is the only way…you'll be able to see through the dark and open the door to the light"**_

**-**

"Help me…" Shizuka said softly, her slim yet curvy form tangled in the satin sheets, tossing and turning while sweating persistently. She opened her eyes and looked up to the ceiling and sat up, holding her head in confusion and frustration.

"When will they stop?" she asked herself in quiet whisper. It has been a week since she started having these visions and she was no where close to solving them and finding their meaning. All she knew was that they brought unwanted feelings and memories that she wanted to forgot and bury with the rest of her that had died long ago. She knew that human, Seto was somehow connected to her visions and that was his _only_ purpose here. At least that's what she tried to convince herself to be. There was no denying however that she felt something for this man that she longed for but was afraid to welcome into her life again.

"What's wrong my dear?"

She looked up, interrupting her thought process. It was Bakura, standing in the doorway, smirking at his possession. She knew what he had wanted but to be honest, this was the last thing she wanted however she never faltered and knew she would end up giving herself to him as always.

"Bakura, I thought you would be out" she said innocently. He approached and never broke eye contact. He looked her, only in a black camisole, tied in the sheets. His eyes were clouded with lust and want just like every time he saw her like this, he would never let her go. Never.

He crawled onto the bed and kissed her immediately with a fierce ferocity and deep lust that ran miles. He laid her on to the bed and continued his assault as she gave up without giving a fight even though this time she wanted to. For some odd reason, all that was on her mind was Seto.

He kissed her down her swan-like neck as his hands ran down her form. Her mind raced with so many thoughts. For the first time since she began this life, she didn't want to be with Bakura. She didn't want him to touch her like his but a part of her still needed this but not as comfort but a medicine to her deep sickness of her spirit.

Bakura broke away and moved down to her breasts. She was relieved that he didn't look her in the eyes because he did he would've saw her hazel eyes shrouded with doubt.

-

_'It's already been almost week now'_

Seto sat up in the bedroom continuing to write in the journal given to him by the vampire, Yami. He had hardly gotten any sleep. He started writing last night and couldn't stop; he had so many thoughts on his mind…most of them about a certain female vampire.

"I see you are taking care of my gift"

"Do you vampires ever knock on the door?' said Kaiba not even looking up at the door to face the vampire, Yami. He already knew it was him and he had gotten used to his surprise appearances. Yami smiled looking at Kaiba continue writing away in the old journal. He knew that would help him.

"I'm afraid not but I'm happy to see you're in better shape at last" he said approaching him.

"Well that's one person's opinion…I figure since it looks like I'm never getting out of here then I might as well be something to take me mind away from it" said Seto still writing.

"What are you writing about?"

"…I don't know…"

"Is it about her?"

He paused for a moment and for the first time since Yami came up in the room, he glared at him with questionable eyes glinted with wonder. He looked back down at his words marked into the paper. He knew his thoughts were on so many things but his most reoccurring ones were indeed about the beautiful gingered woman encircled by darkness, the same one that brought him here to this dungeon, was the same person that never once left his mind.

"…I…I can't answer that" said the CEO and continued on with his writing.

"Or do you not want?" said the vampire.

"I can't because I can't, if a man shared his secrets then he wouldn't be a man…he'd be just a figment of someone's reality"

"How wise"

"Writing your heart out can do that to you"

"Well it looks like my services aren't needed here then" said Yami walking over to the door.

"Actually your services have already been completed…you're the reason I'm writing like this remember?" he said focusing on his work.

Yami glanced over at the young brunette over his shoulder and smiled. He knew he had found some kind of peace writing in that journal but his real wish was that perhaps Seto could show that same peace to Shizuka who greatly needed it.

-

_'I wonder what he's doing now'_

Shizuka laid across the bed with her head against the pillow simply thinking about the human in her room right now. She couldn't help but think about him and her intriguing visions of that mysterious voice.

"_You refused to open your heart again and realize who you really are"_

Those words stuck out the most in her mind. She wanted to believe that those words weren't true but in her heart she knew they were. Her heart had been closed off to the heart even since she started this life and have forgotten what her true self was. All this was because the curse of being a vampire.

Shizuka rose out of her bed and put on her dark washed denim pants and black tank top. She walked out the room and down the hall towards her old room, the same one in which Seto was staying in. She stood in front of the door pondering whether or not she should. She knew she wanted to see him but her pride was fighting off her desire to. Finally after a few minutes she opened the door.

She stepped inside and closed it quietly behind her. Shizuka watched the handsome young man sit on the bed, writing in what looked like an old journal not even questioning her sudden appearance. She looked through her glistening olive colored eyes and noticed her peaceful state. She could see the fierce storm in her ocean blue eyes as he wrote with no signs of stopping.

She opened her mouth to speak but no one ounce of sound came through. She hanged her head and started to rethink about doing this. She sighed and began to take her leave.

"If you wanted to say something then you should say it"

She shot her head up and whirled around to see the CEO looking up at her which made her cheeks turn a light shade of peach. "I-I…I saw you intrigue in something else so I…didn't want to bother you" she said.

"If you were a bother I would've told you a long time ago" he said placing the book to his side.

"I suppose" she replied, walking over and sitting on the bed beside him. "The real reason I came was…I just wanted to check up on you…I can't have you unwell after all"

"Who would've thought a vampire could actually care"

"Well I do; there's more to me than just being a vampire you know…I was human once" _'Even though I don't think that half even exist anymore'_ she thought.

"…What made you do it?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I said what you made you do it? What was so bad about your life before that made you want to this life?" said Kaiba looking into her eyes.

"…Pain…Just so much pain and no escape" she said sadly.

"Don't you have any family?"

"Not anymore…my mother died when I was born and my father died from a drug overdose when I was twelve…my brother…my brother was murdered" said Shizuka, choking back on her silent sobs.

"I'm sorry I hope you find out who his killer is"

"I know who it is…it was me" she said, her hair covering her face so she couldn't see her attractive facial features.

"You? You killed your brother-"

"I didn't mean to!" she cried, looking up to him and stared to that endless sea of blue eyes. She gradually felt tears pour out from her olive eyes. She was reliving that pain of that tragic night all over again.

"It's not what you think! I…It was when I first turned into a vampire…When a person is first turns they are possessed by their own rage and anger so much to the fact that they completely forget who they are…I…I killed him and his girlfriend that night" she said with tears flowing down.

"…You were possessed it's not your fault-"

"Yes it is! If…if it wasn't for my anger…my selfishness…my resentment towards him and Mai then things wouldn't be this way, it's all my fault and their lives shouldn't have been taken, it shouldn't been me!" she cried.

She felt awful. Shizuka completely lost and overwhelmed from thinking about her past and she knew there was so much more she was telling them. Why was she so bitter towards her brother? What truly made her take Bakura's hand? She couldn't reveal so much to him at least…not now.

She opened her mouth to speak but instead felt his arms wrap around her and felt his warm embrace. Her mind went blank. She wanted to throw him off but she felt her body welcome this feeling. Her heart beat rapidly and her cheeks turned into the color of a sweet rose. His face was almost the same but this is what he wanted. He didn't want to see her like this even though his pride screaming 'what the hell are you doing' his heart was singing a different tune.

"What…what-"

"Just listen… all I have is my brother now…my parents died when I was still young and I lived in orphanage; I lived there with Mokuba until I was 10 years old when I got adopted by a business tyrant named Gozaburo Kaiba…He was devil and before I knew I cursed living in the hellish mansion with him…I hated everything and everyone and even that about ended it sometimes but I stood strong for my brother…I managed to overpower him and took over KaibaCorp…from that day on I used all my anger to only make me stronger and never falter…" he said still holding her tight.

"I don't get it why are you telling me this…"

"Because you don't have to carry the weight of your past with you forever, use the knowledge you have now to move on"

"I don't get Kaiba…I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself so why are you telling all this?" she asked.

"Because I see myself in you…I know the pain you carry with you all too well, I'm not saying this out of pity or remorse but as advice and that's all" said Kaiba as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

After a few moments she placed her head back into his warm chest, a feeling that she loved deeply but they both felt one feeling that was overwhelming and didn't want to show to the other. A sickness that took over their body, a sickness called love.

-

That night Seto slept in his bed peacefully as the wind traveled the room. Unaware to him however was a soft blue glow that emitted around his body that beamed throughout the whole room. In another room, Yami stopped in the middle of his studies and turned to the door. He stood with a questionable look on his face.

"That power…can it be…is that...the Yasakani no Magatama?"

-

**Author's Note:** Ok I can explain. The Yasakani no Magatama is one of the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan or as it's formally called the Imperial Regalia of Japan and they are the crown jewels of the country but unfortunately I can't tell you what the two other treasures now because their apart of the story. The rest you will have to find out on your own.

**Preview:** Next chapter Shizuka expresses her weird feelings around Seto to Anzu. Bakura brings a new player to help him in his plan to kill Kaiba. Yami and Mana discuss the strange aura they both felt last night. Is it linked to Seto? All in the next chapter. **Please Review.**


	9. Love A Word I Had Forgotten

Visions of Love

Rating: M Genre: Romance/Horror/Angst

Summary: "You say I'm a heartless creature but what does that make you? You, a creature of the damn doesn't know how to love or show compassion, how is it a kind girl can turn into an evil entity of the night?" Dark SxS

Chapter 8: Love – A Word I Had Forgotten

_Love is a word_

_That can both hold both meaning_

_And empty wishes_

_To discover such a feeling_

_Can be such a simple task_

_But to find it again_

_Can be a journey _

_Shrouded in the mystery_

_-_

_'I wonder will this room become death bed, my company must think I'm dead, Mokuba…I am so sorry for everything I've done or rather couldn't do for you. It's strange really…even though I am so desperate to escape; the one person binds me here. The auburn haired vampire, Shizuka is constantly in my thoughts, what has she done to me? What does she want from me?'_

Seto wrote everything he could possibly in his mind, in his heart, and in his soul down in the small little notebook. He knew out of everyone in this damp prison, it wouldn't tell anyone else his thoughts, it could never betrayed him. He wanted so badly to escape this place. The bitter taste of freedom would be the only thing to ease his thirst for refuge yet something else was troubling him or rather someone. He was still very intrigued by the young female vampire. In his mind, he wondered what was she not telling him. Her story about becoming vampire doesn't…make sense. It seemed that many facts of this story are missing.

**_"It's not what you think! I…It was when I first turned into a vampire…When a person is first turns they are possessed by their own rage and anger so much to the fact that they completely forget who they are…I…I killed him and his girlfriend that night" _**

The only way for a person to change into a vampire is by being bitten. He was certain of that at least but from her story it sounds as though she was willing to do it but vampires never cordially asked their victims to become a vampire…at least that was his opinion.

He wanted to help her. He felt such a deep sadness for her. There was something in his heart that told him there was more this story…more about the vampire that turned her…and perhaps more Shizuka then she was willing to admit.

As he placed his journal on the nightstand, he laid his head down and closed his eyes. Even though he was unaware of it, his body started emit a serene blue glow around his form; the same glow that appeared around him the night before.

_'Mokuba, forgive me but I have to help her; I'll never forgive myself if I don't…never'  
_

* * *

"Yami, here's the books you wanted!" cried Mana as she entered the enormous library of their mansion. She walked over to him at his table flooded with books upon books. The young girl had never seen him liked this. In his eyes was desperation, perhaps an attempt to find meaning that she couldn't understand.

"Thank you Mana, I think this book should have it" he said quickly flipping through its contents.

"Yami, what on earth are you looking for? You've been at this since the crack of dawn!" she exclaimed.

"Here!" cried the vampire. They both looked down onto the page with the image of a jewel, sword, and a mirror.

"What are these?" asked Mana.

"The Three Treasures; The Imperial Regalia…It says that there are three parts of this trinity, Yasakani no Magatama, jewel of heaven, Yata no kagami, mirror of humanity, guardian of earth and the final and most destructive piece was the Kusanagi, sword of the underworld…In the 10th century, a contract was made between The Great Lord Ahmad of the vampires and the priestess Isis of the humans to stop a raging war between the two; In the wake of this was the creation of the three treasures to subside the great darkness the took over each vampire that aroused their bloodlust and ended their curse; each treasure was hidden with a special guardian…"

"Yami, what is this about?"

"Wait there's more…it says even though these three treasures stopped the curse it stopped the curse, it can also bring it forth in the hidden power of the Kusanagi…"

"So these treasures ended a war and they also seal a curse put upon vampires; I don't get Yami why are you so concerned with this?"

"I sensed its power last night, I sensed the presence of the Yasakani no Magatama; I heard stories about it from my grandfather; when I was little, the jewel was moved to another location and another guardian since the location wasn't safe anymore; I was there when they moved, that power was unlike anything I ever felt and I know that was it again" said Yami.

"But you also mentioned there being a curse, right? I don't get it! Who created the curse?" she asked.

"I don't know who created the curse but I have heard the story of the ancient curse amongst early vampires; the curse caused vampires to lose control of their bloodlust and become unable to control their powers, they became monsters, feeding on anything they could find, eventually their madness takes over them to the point of their death"

"That's horrible!"

"Mana, I fear that someone is after the three treasures, if someone controlled these three treasures then they can become extremely powerful…you can't tell anyone what we found out here" he said.

"Of course"

* * *

_'Why do I feel this way? Why for him?'_

Serenity sat in the garden of the mansion alone with the radiant flowers and the subtle breeze. She continued to have more visions; they haunted her more and more now. However it was her latest vision that puzzled her the most…

"_**So close yet so far…why are you so afraid of truth dear Shizuka?"**_

"**_And so what if I am?! Maybe I am afraid of the truth but that doesn't concern you!"_**

"**_Then tell me why do you keep that man here?"_**

"_**Because you showed him to me, why else?!"**_

"**_I thought you didn't want the truth…if that's so why don't you let him go?"_**

"_**Because…he…"**_

"_**Tell me Shizuka, why does your heart burn when you lay eyes on him?"**_

"_**Shut up" she whispered.**_

"**_Why did you tremble when he touched you?"_**

"_**Shut up"**_

"**_Why does soul bind you to him?"_**

"_**Shut up god damn it"**_

"_**Why can't you tell me you love him?"**_

"**_SHUT UP!" she screamed. She stood in silence as tears began to pour out her eyes. Everything he said was right. Her heart did burn, she trembled, her soul did bind them but she would never admit it. Shizuka was in love._**

Was she truly in love with this man? A human no less? She chose this life to escape his kind yet she felt herself romanced by his amazing physical beauty and strong yet sometimes mysterious aura about him. The truth be told, she had forgotten what love was; it was now just another word with no meaning.

"Shizuka?" she turned to see Anzu walking up to her and sat beside her. "You look so sad, what's the matter?"

"Anzu…how do you feel about Yami?"

"Oh u-um" she stuttered while violently blushing. "I'm…completely in love with him; when Ahmad took me in, he treated like a daughter and when he died I thought I would be alone again…then I met him; I was so drawn to him" said Anzu blissfully.

"Did you ever feel any doubt…like you didn't deserve him?" Shizuka asked nervously.

"Yeah, he was a highly respected pure-blood vampire and I was just a turned; sometimes I still wonder why me but loves me, that's what matters"

"But when do you know you were in love?"

"When he kissed me for the first time…after that I felt connected to him, I never wanted to leave him, that's how you know you're in love"

"I see" she replied.

"Shizuka, are you in love?" asked Anzu grinning.

"Of course not! Besides…Bakura would never forgive me" she said quietly. As long as Bakura was living, she was solely his possession and she knew she couldn't escape it.

"Do you love him?"

"…I-I…I can't answer that" she mumbled under her breath.

"Shizuka, love is something not even Bakura can take away; do what your heart tells whether you love Bakura or someone else; you may have bonded to darkness but that doesn't mean you don't have a heart…remember that" said the brunette.

"Thank you Anzu" said Shizuka. As she looked up into sky, she contemplated her confrontation with the human she had trapped within these walls, the human she fallen hopelessly in love with. Tears began to from in her eyes at the thought of it. A bittersweet taste washed over her thinking about the meaning of love, not because she indeed was in love, it was the fact that she couldn't love him for his sake and hers.

* * *

Night had fallen and enveloped the sky. The platinum haired vampire looked out the window of his suite. His fangs glistened in the moonlight as his blood-thirst started took hold of him but he had other plans for tonight.

"Bakura, I'm afraid I have terrible news" said a female figure lurking in the shadows of the suite next to him.

"Terrible news? I hope you know I didn't resurrect you to tell me bad news" he said dripping with anger and frustration.

"My apologies but I have found out Yami has started sensing the item's power as well" she stated.

"I see; does he know I sensed it too?"

"No"

"Then we have nothing to worry that much however his lineage may become an issue, it is a fact he comes from noble blood but he refuses to acknowledge any questions about it; his great power is indication enough that he is no ordinary vampire" he said.

"Do you think it's possible he could-"

"Don't even finish that statement! I don't want to hear that old fool's name and besides my concern is the jewel's whereabouts in the mansion and the sword, the Kusangi" said Bakura with a menacing smile.

"What should I do about Shizuka?" asked the female.

"As long as she remains unaware of her purpose she's fine, I will make sure she remains mine, continue to watch her and make sure she remains completely unaware of your presence"

"Yes Bakura"

"And guard the mirror; no one must know it is in the mansion"

"Yes Bakura"

"…You're obedient, Mai, don't worry I still indeed to help find your boyfriend's murderer" he said grinning.

"Thank you Bakura, I promise I won't fail you" she said. Her blonde locks glimmered in the light of dark sky as she finally stepped out of her comforting shadows. Her violet eyes rained mischief and mystery. She was another puppet on his strings and a simple meaningless pawn amongst many just as the fiery haired vampire whose soul was imprisoned by the man thought to be her savior.

* * *

**Preview: **Another chapter done! Next time, confessions come out between Seto and Shizuka however the results may be unexpected and why isn't Seto happy about it? ( Hint: Pay attention to the quote people) Yami looks further into the origins of the items and some secrets are revealed about his family. All in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:** Ok I'm sorry about the updates, I will be updating regularly now since I decided to take a break from writing to really work on my stories especially Crazy/Beautiful (which will be updated in another week) will be updating probably by the end of this month or early February but I'm working out the ending. Plus there's new stories in the works including an Atemu x Shizuka (a new pairing I like) that I've already started on and a Seto x Serenity piece but I'm thinking about a storyline. I'm also thinking about doing a non-romance story too but that's not certain. Anyways thank for being patience and please review.


	10. Confessions and Heartbreak

Visions of Love

Rating: M Genre: Romance/Horror/Angst

Summary: "You say I'm a heartless creature but what does that make you? You, a creature of the damn doesn't know how to love or show compassion, how is it a kind girl can turn into an evil entity of the night?" Dark SxS

Chapter 9: Confessions and Heartbreak 

-

-

The night whispered softly in the ears of the tri-colored vampire, it touched his cream-like, pale skin like a dying lover holding their breath and played with his golden strand against his captivating amethyst eyes that were the last sign of life that his victims would ever see. He was no longer within the concrete walls of the large luxurious estate where his friends, his fellow companions of the night resided. Just a few short hours ago, he had arrived in Paris, his rightful home amongst his ancestors, where he was born and raised. There were many memories the flooded his mind stepping into this beautiful place. Every vampire had a taste for Paris; it was an important place for many of the great lords of darkness including Lord Ahmad, the _rightful_ owner of the estate currently owned by Bakura. He felt bad for leaving his new human friend, Seto behind but there was no way he could've brought him for he was Shizuka's not to mention Bakura had been keeping a close eye on their relationship which made him extremely curious.

He approached a luxurious residential building with golden lights beaming from its windows. As he entered the lobby that shimmered in gold with a gigantic and elegant chandelier hanging in the center, making the marble floors glow, he approached the concierge's desk and admired it's divine elegance. This was the true essence of Paris.

"M'excuser monsieur, vous le cherchez ?" asked the woman from concierge at the desk. **(1)**

"Je suis ici de voir Isis Ishtar" **(2)**

"S'il vous plaît tenir sur" **(3)**

The young woman turned around towards the phone. The conversation was very short because before he knew it, she had turned to face him again.

"Elle attend monsieur, s'il vous plaît monter au sixième plancher" **(4)**

"Merci" **(5)**

He walked over to the elevator and entered the small chamber. He should have expected that Isis would've anticipated his visit. Her psychic abilities were always on point. He had remembered her from his childhood, she was a wise and kind woman but not one to be taken likely, and her powers were very strong and sometimes unpredictable.

The vampire walked out into the hallway and approached her door. Before he could even knock, the door swung open slowly, revealing a tall, slender, tanned woman with black locks down her backside. The Egyptian beauty smiled at the sight of the vampire.

"Yami, it's been so long" she said embracing him into her arms.

"I'm surprised you remember me Isis"

"How can I not remember the little boy that would run around in my house for years…you were so small and fragile and now look at you, you're strong man, please come in" she said, letting go.

They entered the elegant apartment suite, furnished with an old aristocratic décor that suit her perfectly with a breathtaking view of Paris through her window with the Eiffel Tower standing tall in the middle. This sight almost made him regret leaving Paris but at the same time he was happy, he had his freedom now and he had a special woman waiting for his return that guarantee him the journey to his new place he called home.

"Please sit, make yourself feel at home" she said walking over to him in the living room. They sat down on the two armchairs in the center. She had placed a cup of fine red wine for him and herself as they sat in silence.

"So tell me about Yasakani, I understand you felt its power the other day in your mansion" said the wise woman.

"Yes, I did, the feeling was very strong, and I'm worried the items might be in danger"

"If you were able to feel the item's power than it means that indeed someone posses one of the item but…the jewel only emits power in the presence of another item which means there's more than one" she said nonchalantly.

"But I would've sensed the other treasure's power wouldn't I?" he inquired.

"If you haven't sensed it that means someone's blocked it off, probably with powerful pray beads or shield"

"I don't understand…what happened to their guardians?"

She sighed inwardly and got up to walk over to the window, looking at her home, her city, her Paris. Yami continued to look at her curiously, waiting for her response while seeing the brief wave of sadness wash over her eyes.

"I remember when that tower was first being built, the French called it the "Tower of the Future" because we believed it would transcend through time for many generations to admire; when they finished it we celebrated, it was our message of cementing our place in time, if our history and the people in it could be like that tower…I thought that once but I learned vampires wither away just as anything else in this world…guardians come and go Yami, things aren't like that used to be…the last guardian was killed and we never found out who did it and the Yata no kagami has been missing ever since"

"What about the jewel? You were its guardian" he said and took a sip of the red wine.

"I felt I couldn't protect the gem on my own anymore…it was like giving away a child to me, do you what sets that jewel apart from any other treasure…it has a heart, when I created that jewel, I gave it a soul, a free will and when I banished I can remember my words to it, _'Go someone that needs help, whose eyes may be cold but still has enough purity to caress you gentle'_…and then it turned into a butterfly flew into the winds, it now resides in someone…someone in that very house"

"But who did you send it to?"

"The jewel chose its keeper, not me" she replied.

"I have to find out-"

"They don't know the jewel's inside them, that I'm sure of" said Isis, walking back over to her seat. "I've been communicating with someone from your mansion"

"Who?"

"A young girl in torment, she doesn't know my true form but I've sent through messages through visions of young man"

"I don't get the purpose of that Isis" said Yami.

"She deserves to know the truth of why she became what she was and I indeed to help this child and set her free"

"Are you talking about…Shizuka?" he asked curiously.

"Well I do believe that is her name" she said and grinned, she took another sip of her red wine.

* * *

"It's now or never" she muttered under her breath. Shizuka stood outside the door of the room she had given Seto, the human that she had secretly grown fond of. She took a breath and went inside to see him sound asleep before she could even utter a single word. She went closer to the sleeping human finding him rather cute, she had never seen him look that peaceful – she didn't think he knew what peace even was living here. It was then she felt sorry for him, she trapped him here and never gave him a reason. Maybe she still had a heart yet.

She sat on the side of the bed, close to his warm body and admired him. He was gorgeous, simply astounding. She lightly ran her fingers through his chestnut locks. She traced the outlines of facial features and stopped at his lips. Shizuka bent down to where their noses almost touched. She felt the urge to kiss him so badly but she suppressed it, that what vampires do after all.

As she continued to admire him, she was unaware of the fact that he had awakened but he hadn't spoken a word. He liked the awkwardness in a way, the feeling of having her this close, feeling her sweet breath; he could only imagine what she tasted like. His hand ghosted her cheek which startled her and she drew back quickly which made him a little sad.

"I liked you the way you were before…it's ok…I don't mind, it is your room after all" he said comfortingly. Her mouth twitched, she never truly smiled anymore; those days were gone. He moved over for her as she lay down next to him and rest her head on his chest. She didn't know why she did it but she enjoyed to feeling. She never did this for Bakura but then again, she never once felt love for Bakura.

"…I'm sorry" she said softly.

"For what?" he asked surprised and confused.

"For trapping you, I never gave you a reason and I took you away from your brother; the reason I had taken you was because you were familiar to me"

"I don't believe we've met before" he said confused.

"No I don't mean like that…for the past month, I've been suffering from visions… visions of a man warning of sorts, when he first revealed himself to me, he had your eyes and the pendant around your neck…your voice is identical to his…that's when I knew it was you somehow…I know it sounds weird but our dreams are much different from humans"

"So you kidnap because of a damn dream? Yeah that was a good reason" said the CEO trying to suppress his anger.

She lifted her head to face him and drew closer to him. Their faces were inches apart, so close they could feel breath intermingled and grace their cheeks. Seto didn't appear to be phased even though mind was racing as much as his heart. A feeling he hadn't felt in years.

"You have no idea what it's like to be me; to think your world was a bright place where you had people that loved you and you see it disappear in front of your eyes, I thought my brother and my friends cared about me until one day it seemed like everyone started to drift apart, my brother chose his girlfriend over me and I had no one so don't you _ever_ judge me as if you know; you humans are just heartless creatures that are only good for food" she said soft yet harshly under her breath. This was the first time he truly got a glimpse of her vampire nature.

"What does that make you?"

"Excuse me?" she asked confused.

"You say I'm a heartless creature but what does that make you? You, a creature of the damn doesn't know how to love or show compassion, how is it a kind girl can turn into an evil entity of the night? ...you were once human and I'm sorry for what happen to you but don't you think it's tragedy that you let the darkness take the little bit of light left in your heart"

"You think I'm a tragedy?"

"Only because I could imagine what kind of person you were before and now you've become so distant and cold…is this the real you or the vampire Bakura made you to be"

She was taken back by the gravity o his words. She felt her defenses collapsed before her and her eyes slowly came to water as little drops of rain poured from her olive orbs. This was no longer the person she wanted to be.

"This is not me, I wish I could go, I wish I would've talked to my brother before I acted with my emotions, I didn't believe myself and without their support I became consumed by my own hatred"

"You can start over, you still have a chance"

"How?"

"I can show you if you let me" he whispered. He pulled her in and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. She was in awe of what was happening but at the same time she was happy it was happening. This was the man she desired and now she had him. She kissed him back with equal ferocity as the kiss became more intense. She felt his hands traced the outlines of her body as her delicate hands ran through his hair. They both moaned at the contact as they explored the hot caverns of their mouths. She never wanted this moment end but it did, time can be cruel.

They parted, breathing heavily, looking into the depth of their eyes. It was then she heard the words that she both feared and desired.

"I'm in love with you" he whispered.

Her eyes widened and her heart stopped. Fear and confusion had taken her into her grasp. Kaiba saw it in her eyes and became worried. He too had felt the shock of his actions but at the same time, he loved that feeling as well. She got off him and found herself pacing across the room, her head hanging in shame and eyes filled with grief.

"I'm sorry, I-I should've controlled myself better-"

"What have I done? What have I done?" she chanted, ignoring his presence. "This is what I was afraid of?"

"What are you so afraid of?! Of love?!" he shouted, standing at the attention.

"You don't understand-"

"No I think I do, I'm not Bakura, I'm in love with you…I have denied for as long as you have probably and I was afraid but I'm not anymore, why do you let him control you, Shizuka?! I'm not the people in your past; I'm not brother, Shizuka!"

"Shut up!" she yelled. He was taken back by her scream. It was loud enough for the whole mansion to hear. She was shivering as if it was a cold winter's night and tears continued to stream down her eyes. It was pure silence.

"Why won't you let me get close to you?" he asked softly.

"…Because you will mislead me like everyone else…it's just like Bakura taught me…people do not know loyalty, a vampire must stay loyal to survive in the realm of darkness, it is our code"

"Shizuka, please-"

"Be prepared in another hour, I will have you escorted to your home…you are no longer a prisoner, you may use the phone to call your brother like always to tell him the news" she stated in a monotone fashion, approaching the door.

"Don't do this"

"You are not welcome in this house, never come back here or you will die"

Those were her last words before she left him in his chamber. He wanted to go after her so badly but there was nothing to say. He collapsed onto the bed and held his head in grief and sorrow. Despite the fear and turmoil he felt living amongst these walls, he had done the one thing he had suppress...

He cried.

* * *

**  
Translations**

**Excuse me sir, how can I help you?**

**I am looking for Isis Ishtar**

**Please hold on**

**She is waiting for you, please go to the sixth floor**

**Thank You**

* * *

**Preview: **Anzu takes Kaiba back to the mansion and Anzu decides to confront him. Yami continues to speak with Isis and finds out the true purpose of Shizuka's stay with Bakura and where the third treasure resides and Bakura has plans for Kaiba. Whose Kaiba's unexpected visitor? All in the next chapter. 

**Please check out my story "Patches of My Reality". It's something a little different from what I'm used to writing and I wanted some more feedback on it. I hope you like it!**


	11. Broken Promises in a Broken World

Visions of Love

Rating: M Genre: Romance/Horror/Angst

Summary: "You say I'm a heartless creature but what does that make you? You, a creature of the damn doesn't know how to love or show compassion, how is it a kind girl can turn into an evil entity of the night?" Dark SxS

**Warning! – There will be a short Bakura x Shizuka lemon in this chapter. Don't worry SxS fans; there will be a lemon for them coming soon in story!**

Chapter 10: Broken Promises in a Broken World

-

-

It was cold bitter night and Seto Kaiba stood by the window of grand bedroom that he had stayed in for the last month, it was one month that he had stayed in this prison that he secretly became thankful for because it was in this that he got to get closer to the very girl that imprisoned him here. He had held no ill will towards her; he only had the deepest and most sincere love for that woman. He wiped away any leftover trances of the tears that continue to pour out her blue eyes. He never cried for anyone but the fact that she couldn't herself to love him or the fact that he couldn't help her escape this tragedy was too much for him. He wanted so badly to help her, his sympathy ran deeper than any river could but there was nothing he could do for her now. He was going to his world now and that meant she wasn't going to be in it.

"Are you ready?" asked Anzu, standing in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame. Shizuka had asked him to take her back because she wasn't feeling very well which she knew meant she secretly didn't want to see this man go.

"Yeah but where's Yami? I would to say goodbye to him first…if that's alright" he said slowly turning around to face her. She was taken back by the cold gloomy stare of icy eyes. She didn't understand why he so affected by this? Wasn't this his wish?

"Yami went to Paris to visit an old friend, he said he'll be back tomorrow…he doesn't know you're leaving but I'll pass on the message…we should be going, we don't anyone to see us"

He nodded and sighed. He walked out the door and glanced back at the room once more. His sorrow grew even more. This was the last time he would see this room, he never thought he would miss this place as much as would but he did. He shook his head and followed Anzu down the long hallway. It was the most agonizing walk he had ever taken, his body grew heavy with guilt and shame but he never falter. His icy demeanor held his ground and was never shook.

Anzu glanced back with piercing blue eyes but shivered once she gazed into them. They weren't like hers even her demonic vampire presence had taken them over but them glazed over like ice, his were the most intense she had ever seen, there was tenderness of any kind. There was more hatred if anything, maybe even bitterness.

_'Shizuka, why doing this? Why are you tormenting his heart along with your own?'_ she thought.

They approached the front door leading to the outside. They both walked over to the black Bentley in the driveway and got into the car. As Anzu got prepared to leave, Kaiba looked up through the tinted glass of luxury automobile into one of the many windows of the mansion; he saw a small figure of a woman, a woman that happened to Shizuka. He watched her looked down at them as if she was staring right into his very eyes. He simply shook his head and looked down at the ground to prevent any more tears from falling.

The two brunettes drove off into the misty darkness of the night with Shizuka still looking out at them. If he would've only stayed a few minutes longer, he would've seen the same crystal blue tears pouring out of her eyes as well.

_'Please forgive me Seto but your heart deserves better than me, a helpless prisoner of the damned'  
_

* * *

"Isis, why are you giving Shizuka these visions" asked Yami curiously, leaning forward in the armchair of the lavish Parisian apartment overlooking the enchanting city. He didn't understand Isis motives behind tampering with Shizuka's emotions but than again, he didn't understand Isis at all sometimes.

"Tell me…did you the story of how her and Bakura became to be?"

"Well from what I know, Bakura turned her after picking her up on the street but then that's where the story turns weird…I know turned vampires reach the brick of insanity at first but I've really known any to kill at first sight and it as then she told me she killed her brother and his girlfriend, after that she came to live with us" he explained.

"I think it's time we heard the real story…the truth is I grew rather suspicious of Bakura around that, he seemed he was back to his old sinister ever since he killed her brother Ryou, he should have executed since it is a great sin to kill a fellow vampire but Lord Ahmad took sympathy on him for reasons I don't know…I started spying on him and noticed he was tracking a young girl named Shizuka Kawaii, a rather beautiful girl but that tracking as I soon learned turned into a deadly obsession and he longed her" she said and paused to take a drink from her glass of fine red wine.

"I decided to do some research on the girl and I found out something rather interesting…at this time, Yata no kagami had went missing and when I found her, she possessed the mirror but to her it was a family heirloom that she put in her room but…not only had this girl possessed the mirror but she was spiritually connected to the mirror meaning as long as stayed pure, the mirror couldn't be touched by the hands of evil meaning Bakura however should her heart become tainted, darkness will be let to cause harm so Bakura simply wanted until the opportunity was right"

"So why did he let her kill her brother?" asked Yami.

"It would only make her more bitter and cold thus the mirror would remained tainted, he knew that if she believed that she killed her brother out of an act of pure rage than she would never be able to forgive herself"

"So he only keeps her for the mirror?"

"Partly, remember I told he had grew obsessed with her and had a dark fondness of her…he wanted her for himself"

"That bastard, how could he do that to her?

"I'm afraid the worst is yet to come, I've had premonition about the events that will take place, soon hell will come on Earth and two souls will be sacrificed…Yami, you have to protect that human and Shizuka at all cost, the jewel will appear itself to you in due time" she said.

Yami's eyes widened in fear of her warning; he didn't want anything to happen to his friends. He immediately got up and prepared himself for departure.

"One last thing Yami" she said as Yami looked through the corner of his amethyst eyes.

"What ever you do, don't let them know about your Lord Ahmad's grandson…Bakura may decide to throw a curve ball at us if he knows about your gift"

He sighed and smirked. "Don't worry only Anzu know my lineage, I promise I won't let you down"

* * *

The car stopped in front of doors of the Kaiba Mansion. Kaiba looked at his house with eyes of relief and despair. He didn't he would ever come back to these walls but at the time, he almost wished he could walk into his home with her on his arm but would only be dream. Anzu glanced at him and sadden expression formed on her face. She may have not liked humans but some reason she felt deepest sympathy. She needed to say something; he at least deserved that much from her.

"…I may not know why but…I know how you feel about her…and I know how she feels about you" she said. He immediately shot his eyes towards the female vampire with a questioning glare.

"Please give her time; even though we crave for light when you've been submitted to dark for so long, it can be scary to reach it for the first time"

He stared at her intensely for a few moments and slowly leaned towards the door and exited the car. He turned once again to face her and bend down to face her through the car window.

"Thank you" he whispered and walked into the house. Anzu looked at the tall CEO disappear into the walls of the mansion and drove off into the night where she belonged. She hoped her friend could some sense to confront her fears and give into the true love she has for this man.

Meanwhile Seto stood in the living room, looking around as though this was the first time he had ever stepped into this house but things were so unfamiliar. He was once again the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"Seto?!"

He heard a child's voice and his head shot up to the stairs and saw his little Mokuba looking down at him with pure happiness and tears in his eyes. He gave a sincere smile also happy to see his brother again.

"Hey kid" he said in a whisper.

"Seto!!" he shouted running down the stairs. Seto met him at the base and gave him a hug, holding him tightly. He could tell Mokuba had a rough time being by himself for so long. It only made Kaiba sad about his actions.

"I'm so happy your back big brother! I miss you so much!" Mokuba cried onto his shoulder.

"Me too" he replied back softly but secretly a part of him wished that Shizuka was here with him and not in the place that held his fallen angel prisoner.

* * *

It would one week now since his departure. Shizuka looked that window everyday almost his face would appear in the clouds. She knew she shouldn't be in the sun for so long, it could be dangerous for vampire especially a vampire in her state but she didn't care. She had to let him go. She didn't want to hurt him anymore then she already has. She didn't want her heart to be broken for the second time.

"Don't think so hard, you may hurt yourself" said Bakura, creeping up on her suddenly. His pale hands rest on her shoulders and face nuzzled her delicate neck. He knew it had been a while since he had her but that would change today.

"Bakura…I need to ask you something" she said and turned around to face him.

"What is it? He asked with his hand still on her cheek.

"Will you…will you always be there for me? Like you said you would?"

Bakura was taken back by her question. Was she started to doubt him? All because of a human? He couldn't allow this to go any farther.

"Shizuka, why would such a meaningless question? I'm here aren't I? That proves it" he said, his voice masked the deceit in his eyes.

_'He gave the exact answer I thought he would; I only have one more thing left to do then'_ she thought.

She embraced him while kissing softly. He soon dominated the kiss turning it into a surge of pure rough passion. His hands traced the outlines of her body and a chill of passion passed turned her and let out a moan of satisfaction.

"Bakura, I need you please" she cried.

He gave into her wishes and began to rid themselves of their clothes and lay on the sheets. His kisses trailed down her small petite body. He toyed with perfect round breast, killing her slowly. She moaned, wanting him to ravish her. She needed to rid the tension in her heart and this was the only solution she could think of.

He finally reached her treasure and began his torture, his tongue exploring every inch of her. He could sense she was slowly dying from his attacks but that only aroused him even more. After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped before she could reach her climax. He went up to hover over her and face her as he went down and attacked her lips and whispered in her ear.

"You belong to me"

She felt her mind go blank and her body freeze. Those words were deadly to her and she felt her mind completely shut down. She belonged to him. She was his possession.

He abruptly pushed his member roughly into her. She moaned loudly as her body rocked back and forth to his brutal attack. He pounded her into the bed, grunting with each hard thrust as his pace got faster as time went on. He never made soft, passionate love to her. That kind of sex didn't exist for them ever.

"Oh Bakura! Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed.

To be honest, she didn't feel that much pleasure. She only screamed and moaned to make it look like she was enjoying being his toy. A typical game between them that went on forever and it was then a realization hit her. She didn't want this life anymore and she couldn't even remember that last time she did. As they both reach their climax, he collapsed on top of her and fell under deep sleep almost immediately. She continued to just lie there lifelessly. Tears began to run down her cheeks. She could only about the human that captivated her heart and she wanted him back. She wanted to share this act with him. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

-

"_**At last you have realized the truth"**_

"_**Why do you still taunt me, he's not here anymore, I'll never see him again"**_

"**_Oh you will and you have finally opened the door"_**

"_**The door"**_

"_**It was the one thing I was trying to tell you through these visions, to show you your unhappiness in this realm of darkness, Shizuka, you were never meant to be here"**_

"**_That's what you wanted to show me? Then why did you show me Seto?" she asked._**

"_**You were two people that caught by darkness and lifted each other"**_

"_**But I sent him away, how can I face him?"**_

_**Suddenly a dark figure walked out and faced her wearing a black cloak. The figure took the hood from their head and a beautiful exotic woman appeared before her.**_

"_**Shizuka, you have to face your last fear before you can finally break free of the darkness, it will be difficult but I knew you get through it"**_

"_**Who are you?"**_

"_**My name is Isis, I am priestess that long ago helped the vampire seal off a great curse, Shizuka, I gave these visions to help you, and Bakura only wishes to use you"**_

"_**Bakura…only used me" she said sadly.**_

"**_Shizuka, I must take my leave but I will leave you with a warning, please don't be fooled any memory of your past and go to the man you love"_**

"_**Thank you Isis"**_

"_**You must be careful, after this night, things will change but you must decide will it be for the worst or not"**_

-_**  
**_

Shizuka's eyes shot open and it was then the final barrier that kept her bound to this world had finally been broken.

* * *

**Preview: **Alright in the next chapter, an intense reunion Seto and Shizuka will reveal hidden confessions and passionate secret but who is spying on them and what Shizuka so shocked? Bakura finally sets his plan in motion as he finally finds the location of the last two treasures. What has caused Yami to go into a complete panic? All in the next chapter. 


End file.
